The Legend of Zeighlind
by Rai Dean Con
Summary: This is the story of a young god. Son of Zeus and Hera. His name is Zeighlind.   Based on Greek Mythology  but I've COMPLETELY made up Zeighlind Light.   Disclaim: Greek Mythology, Percy Jackson,   Not a true PJ Fic. I simply wrote to write.
1. Chapter 1

**I'M BACK!**

**I know you have all long since awaited my return. Lol Jk. I know no one cares *(besides you Aub-bob. I know you love me. I love you too! {no homo}) Anyways. I just wrote this story. This is not the first time I have dealt with Greek Mythology but it IS the first time I have dealt with a God instead of a Demigod. Tell me what you think in an awesome review or inbox. Enjoy!**

The Legend of Zeighlind

By: Rai Con

Chapter One

"NO! DON'T!" Zeighlind screamed up at his father, whom was holding a crackling lightning bolt aimed straight at his son's face, ready to kill him.

6 Months Earlier

In a small town just outside of Indianapolis, Indiana, was a small community nicknamed "Brian's Hill". It was nicknamed this because of the large mountain-like hill in the center of the neighborhood. And near the base of this hill, was Brian's Hill High. The highschool for this area. And in this highschool, in a classroom on the left side, in the very back of the room, sat a young man.

He had dark green eyes, almost like the color of evergreen trees. And dark, smoky gray hair that looks black in most light. His skin was as pale as... as... lightning to be truthful... and ironic. His smile... Oh his smile. Casual, yet sweet. Cunning, yet... truthful. Devious, yet completely dependable. Matched with his eyes, he makes you feel like a million bucks. More than that. More than anyone can describe. He's plainly... incredible... He's... Zeighlind...

The bell rang out, the high pitched ring echoing around the school, signaling the end of the period. Zeighlind Light stood up to leave his classroom. As usual, people moved out of his way. That's just the way things had been since Zeighlind had come to the human world...

You see, Zeighlind did not grow up in the human world. In fact, he is much older than he may appear. But I'll save that for later on in the story...

Zeighlind strolled down the hallway when a local boy, Mike Morris, came down the hallway in the opposite direction. Everyone liked Zeighlind, though he was a little strange. Everyone... except Mike Morris.

He easily spotted Zeighlind, as Zeighlind is almost 7 foot tall. Zeighlind had also noticed Mike, but kept walking, hoping to not cause conflict. However, Mike had other plans.

Mike approached Zeighlind at quite a brisk pace, obviously not wanting to waist any time. Mike stood in front of Zeighlind, blocking his path.

Mike, being only 6'2, glared up at Zeighlind. "I heard you were hanging around my girlfriend yesterday." Mike said angrily, pressing his hands against Zeighlind's chest in an effort to shove him backward, which, ultimately, failed.

Zeighlind recalled none such a thing, but suspected it was just another way for Mike to try and cause a fight. "I beg your pardon?" Zeighlind replied politely.

This only further enraged Mike. He pressed against Zeighlind's chest again. Harder. This time causing Zeighlind to fall back a step.

And this...

Is where the story begins...

I looked at the putrid human who glared back at me from behind glassy eyes fueled by hatred. _Who __**is**__ this kid? _I thought to myself. No sensible reason to hate me, yet so much fire burned within him. _He hates me, but has no good reason... _That was one human quality I despised. Hatred.

Sure, my family and I have _dislike_ but never _hatred_. It seemed an utterly useless and completely, profoundly, ignorant emotion. I say ignorant, for only one who does not truly understand another's intentions, can "hate" them.

And so I simply retaliated to his action with righting myself, and speaking in a calm, fluent tone. "There is no need for violence." I spoke as professionally as I could. True, I look like a regular teenage boy, but I must remember my heritage and manners, even if I don't wish to belong to my "roots".

"_No need for violence. Let's all go get a nice cup of cocoa and play with our dolls!" _Mike spoke in a voice, a pathetic mock of my own, only much higher pitch.

_Stating that __**I **__am immature, by mocking me? Smooth move Sherlock. _I retorted mentally. "Mike, just because you don't like me, doesn't mean you need to insult me. Now. Why don't you march your happy little butt to your next class and there won't be an issue." A small flame ignited inside of my chest, causing me to become a little more short-tempered and blunt with him.

"Oh! Little Miss Priss gained an attitude! Well, then!" Mike spoke as a small crowd began to envelope us. Mostly girls and some of Mike's football friends (whom neither liked nor disliked me.) Mike took a step closer to me in an attempt to intimidate me. This, of course, failed due to the height difference.

Towering over him like a large, thick, strong evergreen tree compared to a slightly muscular tulip bush, Mike looked like a fool, and I, looked obviously superior.

But, unfortunately for him, Mike is the kind of fellow who doesn't care about superficial features (height, weight, muscles, etc.) He took a step closer to me and I noticed his left hand, tightly balled into a fist. Anger pulsed through him. He was annoyed and enraged by the fact that I didn't seem in the least bit angry, let alone intimidated or even mildly disrupted or upset.

"Mike, you better get back to class before I have to kick your sorry butt all the way back to your mom." Anger also pulsed through myself. I'd felt this kind of anger before. A few months back...

..._"But you can't just do that!" I screamed at my father. He was utterly ignoring my protests._

_ "I can. And I will. And that's the last we will hear of this conversation young man." My father retorted kind of blandly in that 'I'm the boss, you'll do as I say' tone._

_ This only enraged me further. I clenched my fist and stared heatedly at his back, wishing badly my eyes would develop razor beams and I could blast through that thing he calls a heart, annihilating it to pieces. Of course, I couldn't do that, but it doesn't mean I can't try._

_ "You can't possibly keep treating me like I'm a little boy! Those people will suffer! I can't allow you to make this decision!" I screamed at my father's back. He hadn't even turned to look at me. 'Go to Had-' My thought was cut short by my father's voice escalating into an angry growl, projecting off of the walls of the throne room. He had turned around and was staring at me with that crazy, stormy gaze of anger that I'd seen one too many times._

_ "I WILL DO WHAT I WANT. I AM YOUR FATHER, MIND YOU. YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO DISRESPECT ME IN SUCH A MANNER!" He yelled furiously, glaring me right in the eye._

_ "DO YOU EXPECT ME TO SIT BY AND WATCH WHILE YOU CLAIM WAR ON AN INNOCENT PEOPLE?" I shot the question at him like a shocking lightning bolt. Aimed straight for the heart._

_ "Innocent..." He muttered to himself. I watched my literal lightning bolt zoom towards the target. "Away with you. Dissolve yourself from my presence. This discussion is over. That is that. Return to me when you have earned yourself to be the rightful son I deserve, and dispose of this bratty, ignorant fool you have become. You disgust me. Good riddance." Apparently I missed... But he sure didn't. I stepped back and watched the throne room doors shut and lock. I turned and walked out of the palace, tears streaming down my cheeks..._

Mike's words drew me back from the horrid flashback. It took me a while before I could actually make sense of what he was yelling in my face.

… "Hello? Momma's Boy? You in there brat? Come on dude! Bet you couldn't even throw a punch!" Mike was yelling at me.

With a combination of the flashback, and Mike's taunting, my anger level boiled over. I believe I may have even cursed in Latin a bit under my breath. I cracked my knuckles and raised my fist. By this time, numerous kids were already yelling 'Fight! Fight! Fight!' I just wanted to be-rid of this kid. He was annoying the Hades out of me!

Mike raised his fist to fight back when suddenly, he jabbed me once, really good, in the stomach. Of course, it didn't really hurt. More of a poking feeling. But with this punch, came the sufficient '_**CRACK**_' of bone. I dropped my fists and looked down at Mike's hand. Broken. Obviously. The bone was sticking out and I could faintly recognize Mike screaming in the background of my thoughts.

_Maybe father was right. Maybe humans do need to be eliminated. Maybe..._ I walked back down the hallway and out the front doors. I needed to think...

**And that's the end of the first chapter. Tell me what you think! Do you like Zeighlind? What do you think of Mike Morris (Hint, hint, he plays into the plot later on!). Do you think it was fair the way Zeighlind's father treated him? Leave me a revier or inbox me! :D ~Rai**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I tossed and turned in bed all night. Recalling the days events. My fight with Mike, my flashback of my father and I's fight. It was hard to grasp what had truly happened. I had gotten so angry...

At some point I must have dozed off, for I shot straight up in bed, awaken by a horrible thought. Now, it's true, the being that I am does not require sleep, but I do like the relaxing touch it adds. Still, I do not dream fully, I simply dream in short bursts. And this certain "dream" caused me to nearly burst into tears. Make fun of me all you want, but it did. I had seen my father killing me.

It scared me quite badly. Then the true realization came to mind. _He would do it in one aching beat of his putrid, shriveled heart... _I shuddered at the thought. _And with a smile on his face... He likes killing... He __**enjoys **__it... He wants to kill you... Wants to see your blood plastered across the walls of that wrenched throne room... He wants you __**dead.**_I shook myself from my thoughts. They were far too disturbing to wither in. I got up to get a glass of water when I heard the explosion... And then... everything went black...

My eyes fluttered open to see wind rushing about and debris lying all around me. In the roof of my apartment was a gaping hole. Big enough to fit and SUV through! I stood up shakily and wiped the dust and dirt from my skin. The wind indoors was low and quiet, but outside of the gaping hole, a monstrous storm brewed. _Storm spirits. _I thought to myself. _Well then..._

I closed my eyes and levitated towards the roof. The wall of electrical energy I slammed into was quite thick. _Ok. A few storm spirits._ I thought, trying to keep a level head. I opened my eyes and found myself surrounded by the swirling black clouds that storm spirits mainly project themselves as. _Ok. This could be a problem..._

One of them floated slightly closer to me and I clenched my fist, ready to blast them. They formed themselves into the shape of a man, so I began referring to it mentally as a he. _If he comes any closer, I'm going to blast him into oblivion. _

But the "man" did not venture any closer. Instead, he spoke. In a very deep voice. "Do not attack, young lord. I do not advise you try and fight back." A smile curled along the demon's lips.

All at once, the black clouds came hurdling at me. Each one slamming into my body at the same time with an incredible force. I could feel them ripping brutally away at my skin, trying to tear it off. They were clawing me, chocking me, and I think even biting me. I couldn't hardly move as each of them had a firm grip on me.

Had an angry mob of human cannibals came and implied the same force against me, I might have laughed and pushed them away without having a scratch on me, but with these being demons, they inflicted a great deal of pain. Though it was an unfair 20 or so against one, the pain did not effect me as much as they would have hoped.

Mustering most of my strength, I focused on the red hot sizzle of steamy electricity, and imagined it pumping through my veins. Suddenly, all of the demons flew back as a bright light engulfed the scene. All of their black shadowy figures were annihilated by the shock as lightning shot off of my skin. Each of them dissolved into a thick, powdery golden substance, and flew down like ashes to the ground.

I looked down at my arms. Electricity still sizzled across my skin, causing ripples of white to fluctuate around me. It was truly beautiful. I had often been mesmerized by my power, but never like this. I had only ever used my ability against training dummies, so this, was incredible.

As I slowly floated back down to the floor of my apartment, I stared up at the giant hole in my ceiling. _How am I supposed to explain THAT to my landlord? _

Exhaustion soon overtook me, and I laid back down on my bed and flipped the television on. I soon drifted back to sleep though.

But as soon as I returned, the "dream" began again.

_I was merely 6 or 7 years old. My father was sitting at his throne while I played with some Godly figures on the floor. I kept making mother and father's statues kiss, while the others fought. Father seemed to be humored by this. Mother, whom sat by his side weaving, stayed quiet._

_ I didn't know what to think of the scene around. The throne room was full of my aunts and uncles. They were all gathered for some kind of meeting. Mother had called it a "solstice" of some sort. All I knew was that I was supposed to be listening to the conversation and learning about something that I was obviously not paying any attention to._

_ One of my aunts kept pinching my cheeks and calling me "cute as a button" and goey stuff like that. I kept giggling as the largest and meanest looking of my uncles would play action figures with me. _

_ In fact, the only people who seemed to be truly interested in the meeting were Father and one of my aunts. The most serious looking one. She seemed pretty boring to me at the time._

_ Anyways, Father was getting a little annoyed at me for taking all the attention away from him and the meeting. I didn't do it on purpose though, and my aunts and uncles were trying to explain that to him, but he just kept getting more and more angry at me._

_ Then he rose his voice and began yelling at me so loud it hurt my ears. I started clutching my ears and crying, asking him to stop. Pleading to him. My aunts and uncles rose from their seats as he began to walk towards me, yelling even louder. My prettiest aunt, the one who always calls me cute, stepped in front of him and told him to stop and that it was upseting me. He didn't listen. He only got angrier and louder._

_ And suddenly Mother and my aunts and uncles were gone. It was only Father and I in the throne room. No one to protect me. No witnesses... He rose up his hand, holding a crackling lightning bolt, aimed right for me and threw it at me. It hit me right in the chest. I screamed out in pain as it killed me. As my father killed me. And then everything went black..._

I sat straight up in bed again. What a terrible dream. A nightmare. I rubbed my forehead and found it drenched in sweat. I took off my shirt to find it sweat drenched as well. I cursed in Latin under my breath.

I stood up and walked to the bathroom, turning the shower water on. As I waited for the water to heat up, I peered into the mirror, gazing at the person staring back at me. I looked like a mess. My hair was disheveled and I was awfully sweaty.

I quickly turned away from the image and got undressed. I stepped into the shower and sighed contently at the feel of the warm water against my skin. I was so comforted by that warm feeling, I never wanted to leave.

I stayed in the shower a long while before finally turning the water off and shaking out my hair. I grabbed a towel from the rack and dried myself and slipped on a pair of boxers. I walked into the kitchen, towel draped over my shoulders, and got a glass of milk.

The cool liquid slipped down my throat like ice. Cold and delicious. I stared down at the empty glass for a while, contemplating my life.

_He sent those demons to kill me. _The realization slipped into my mind like the cool sensation of the milk, freezing my body with it's icy touch. Part of me had realized that this had been the intention before this point, but I had tried to ignore it. Now with the combination of the demons trying to kill me and the continuous nightmare, I couldn't ignore it.

_No. Those demons weren't sent to kill me. He knows that I would be powerful enough to defeat them. They were a warning. But of what? _I asked myself mentally.

A draft was coming through the gaping hole in my ceiling. The soft breeze seemed to be trying to speak to me. _"That the worst is yet to come, my young lord." _A female voice carried with the wind. A voice I recognized.

"Iris?" I ran towards the hole and stared out of it into the silky night sky.

No one was there. No one. I was all alone...

Disappointed and still quite exhausted, I laid back down on my bed and closed my eyes. I thought of everything that had happened recently and the trouble I had gotten myself into. I let the stress and emotion melt off of me like ice thawing out to create a cool, smooth, liquidy existence. I slowly drifted off into the world of sleep. But it would not be restful sleep, that, I was certain.


End file.
